


两男生打架被罚现场法式热吻 梅赛德斯：要学会爱护队友

by baiye_hakuyou



Category: MapleStory
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiye_hakuyou/pseuds/baiye_hakuyou
Relationships: Luminous/Phantom (MapleStory)





	两男生打架被罚现场法式热吻 梅赛德斯：要学会爱护队友

“我说你们两个啊……”  
“……抱歉。”  
“是我的错。”  
两个家伙互相望了同时开口的对方一眼，又很刻意地扭开了头。  
“虽然说我都应该习惯了，不过这次的资料真的很重要啊，幸好阿岚和隐月把复原的方法也一并带回来了。”埃文看着刚刚还在大打出手的佩特和露米诺斯，仿佛放弃一般地叹了口气。“拜托你们下次注意一下可以吗？”  
“我会的。”  
“我保证不会再发生了。”  
面对再次异口同声的两个家伙，埃文实在不好意思说什么了，倒是一直在旁听的梅赛德斯突然拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“我说你啊，不要因为自己是后辈就心慈手软，要不然是没法建立起威信的。”精灵女王表情严肃，“犯了错误就要接受惩罚。”  
“哎，但是……”佩特和露米诺斯之前从来都是很有分寸的，只有这一次稍微闹过了界，惩罚什么的是不是太严厉了？埃文正在左右纠结，梅赛德斯已经替他作出了决定。  
“佩特，露米诺斯，你们来个法式深吻就放过你们。”

“好啊。”佩特首先接受了挑战，尽管不知道他是不是真心的，“亲一个而已？就这么简单？”

“三十秒计时，必须热吻。”梅赛德斯针锋相对。

“我倒是完全没问题。就是不知道软蛋是不是怕了？”

“……”埃文感觉自己听到了露米诺斯磨牙的声音。正想赶紧打个圆场，就听到光法师掷地有声的回答：“行。来吧。”

这这这还是那个古板的露米诺斯吗？埃文忍不住揉了揉耳朵。露米诺斯耳根飞过一丝疑似红晕的东西，眼神却丝毫不肯服输地跟佩特回怼过去，“接受惩罚而已。”

“这可是你说的。”佩特笑了笑，直接拉着露米诺斯的衣襟把他扯了过来——因此谁都没发现怪盗眼底闪过的一丝慌乱。

梅赛德斯早就捂住了额头，埃文对地板突然发生了莫大的兴趣。说来也是奇怪得很，原本以为是碰一下就算完毕的惩罚游戏，两个人干起来却是根本仿佛忘了时间，哪怕三十秒早就超过了也丝毫要分开的意思都没有。

“……唔。别咬，软蛋……”

“呼……嗯……”

“我们搞定啦——哎哟你们在干什”

隐月想阻止阿岚已经来不及了，幸好摩诃反应迅速，一个手速爆发左手捂住她的嘴右手蒙住她的眼睛。

“刚刚怎么回事？哎露米诺斯你眼睛怎么红了？”

于是在重获光明的战神面前只是气喘吁吁仿佛刚做完剧烈运动的两个人。素来心大的阿岚并没有发掘八卦的天分，只有隐月和梅赛德斯进行了两个来回的眼神交流，然后默契地背对着走开假装自己并不认识某两个家伙。

埃文呢？好像在事情刚刚开始失控的时候就被米乐拖走了。

“主人！这种未成年人不宜的东西看了是要长针眼的！”

“但是明明你才是未成年龙吧米乐！！”

END


End file.
